subnauticafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Seamoth
O Seamoth é um submersível pequeno de uma pessoa, capaz de viajar em alta velocidade por longas distâncias. Possui um sistema de propulsão omnidirecional que permite o movimento lateral e vertical em velocidades relativamente constantes, independentemente da orientação do veículo Tal como acontece com o Cyclops e Prawn Suit, o Seamoth vem equipado com um farol localizador que produz uma imagem no HUD mostrando a distância do veículo do jogador. Pode ser equipado com vários upgrades e modificações que melhoram o desempenho e a durabilidade. Estes podem ser criados em um Moonpool equipado com um Vehicle Upgrade Console. Antes que o Seamoth possa ser construído, seus fragmentos devem ser escaneados primeiro. Vários podem ser encontrados nos numerosos Wrecks no Grassy Plateaus em torno do Lifepod 5, e na Aurora. Visão Geral O Seamoth é um veículo elétrico e requer Energia de um Power Cell para funcionar. Ela gera seu próprio suprimento de oxigênio. Ao sair enquanto o veículo está em movimento, o Seamoth preservará seu momento e posicionará o piloto atrás dele ou na frente dele. O piloto deve ter cuidado para não sair enquanto se move rapidamente com criaturas perigosas ao redor, pois o Seamoth pode se afastar antes que o piloto possa entrar, deixando-os vulneráveis a ataques, ou porque o Seamoth pode atingir o jogador. Receita Controles *Entre no Seamoth clicando com o botão esquerdo do mouse ( ) quando solicitado no PC e Mac, ou puxando o gatilho esquerdo ou pressionando o botão A no Xbox One. *Saia do Seamoth pressionando a tecla E ( ) no PC e Mac, ou pressionando o botão B no Xbox One. *Ative ou desative os faróis da Seamoth clicando com o botão esquerdo do mouse ( ) no PC e Mac, ou puxando o gatilho direito no Xbox One. Perigos O Seamoth tem uma leitura da integridade do casco, que diminuirá se a nave for atacada por criaturas hostis, colidir com objetos (incluindo algumas plantas), for exposta a temperaturas superiores a 70 ° C ou exceder sua profundidade máxima. Leviatãs Ceifadores são capazes de agarrar o Seamoth, causando dano constante até explodir. O jogador não pode sair do Seamoth quando isso está acontecendo. O jogador pode reparar este dano com a Ferramenta de Reparação. Quando a saúde do Seamoth chegar a 0%, ele explodirá. A salmoura ácida no Rio Perdido causa dano periódico. Instalando uma célula de energia carregada Fora do Seamoth, há painéis que se abrem. A célula de potência é substituída acessando a unidade instalada na parte traseira da embarcação. Quando selecionado, um menu aparecerá permitindo que o técnico escolha uma nova célula de energia a partir do inventário. Atualizações e Personalização O Seamoth pode ser personalizado com o Vehicle Upgrade Console, que o jogador pode usar para criar upgrades, alterar o nome do veículo e o esquema de cores. Os upgrades podem ser instalados e trocados através de um painel na ala esquerda. Abrir este painel revela quatro slots. Os módulos Armazenametnos, Reforço do Casco e Eficiência do motor são compatíveis com o Prawn Suit. Depth Compensator Increases the vehicle's maximum crush depth, enabling it to survive greater pressure. Each successive module doubles the maximum crush depth of the last. This effect does not stack. Internal Storage Installs a 4x4 (16-slot) storage compartment in a position on the Seamoth corresponding to the slot used. Each additional module installs another 4x4 compartment, but space isn't shared across lockers (two lockers side by side can't store 3x3 objects). Hull Reinforcement Strengthens the chassis with a diamond lattice, increasing hull durability. Decreases collision damage by 50%; each successive module adds half the damage resistance of the last. Damage from aggressive fauna remains unchanged. Effect stacks with up to three modules. Engine Efficiency Increases maximum battery life by recycling engine thermal waste and decreases total power consumption by 15%. Effect stacks with multiple modules. Solar Charger Replenishes the onboard power supply by harnessing photonic energy. The charge rate is affected by the time of day and depth of water. Perimeter Defense System Generates a localized electrical field to discourage and repel aggressive fauna. Has a chance of killing smaller aggressive species. Activate by pressing the assigned hotkey on PC and Mac, or by selecting the upgrade on consoles (Xbox One and PlayStation 4: ). Torpedo System Standard-issue underwater payload delivery system that has been adapted to fire torpedoes. Sonar System Scans the topography of the surrounding terrain with sonic pulses and displays the data on the HUD. Activate by pressing the assigned hotkey on PC and Mac, or by selecting the upgrade on consoles (Xbox One and PlayStation 4: ). Data Bank Entry Seamoth= |-| Seamoth Bay Text= Galeria Screenshots= Seamoth1.jpg|Front view Seamoth2.jpg|Side profile Seamoth3.jpg|Rearside Seamoth4.jpg|A view from above Seamoth5.jpg|Underside Seamoth6.jpg|Night view, front Seamoth7.jpg|Night view, rear SeamothSizeref.jpg|Size comparison with the player Seamoth size.jpg|In game models size scale 20160604194041_1.jpg|Interior of a customized Seamoth. 20160714165336_1.jpg|A Seamoth docked in the moonpool. 2017-06-19_00001.jpg|The upgrade UI SeamothGallery6.png|A customized Seamoth SeamothGallery4.png|Interior SeamothGallery5.png|Driving Mechanics Screen Shot 2017-05-16 at 16.21.07.png|Driver's View SesMoth 10.jpg|Seamoth docked in the Cyclops. SeamothBuild.gif|Seamoth under construction. Screen Shot 2017-05-16 at 16.25.10.png|A Seamoth with two Storage Modules and a Torpedo System |-| Videos= Seamoth enter exit and launchbay 01|Enter and exit animations for the Seamoth Seamoth Damages 01| Sonar2.gif|Seamoth Sonar |-| Concept Art= Subnautica_seamoth_1.jpg|Concept art Concept-art-seamoth-cockpit-by-pat-presley-the-art-of-subnautica.jpg|Seamoth Interior concept seamoth unused design.jpg|Unused versions of the Seamoth |-| Other= Subnautica_seamoth_1.jpg|Upgraded Seamoth #1 - by Seamoth Upgrade Concept Art (2).png|Upgraded Seamoth #2 - by